Lost Love
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: They say when your true love dies; you feel an emptiness you cannot control. What lengths will you go through to get them back?
1. Prologue

**Hello gang! I'm back with a new story! Yah! I know this beginning is short, but no worries the chapters will get longer. I sorta got this idea while suffering from Once Upon a Time withdrawal. I love this show, and it got me thinking about Stargate, probably because of Robert Carlyle. **

**Anyway, if you have been keeping up with other stories I have written or writing, there maybe a slight similarity to another story I'm writing called Return and Remember, but rest assured it is only a slight similarity.**

**Anywho, I will stop babbling and let you read, but remember to please review at the end. It won't take long.**

* * *

_They say when your true love dies; you feel an emptiness you cannot control. You spend day after day wishing you could take back things said or done. You want nothing more than to hold him/her in your arms and never let go._

_Death is the only thing that separates you, or so you believe._

_What if you had the chance to turn back time? What if you found something that allows you to twist fate, and make your own destiny? Would you take the chance to tempt fate? Would you crawl to the ends of the earth to find your true love again?_

_Anything is possible if the belief is strong enough._

_However, there are consequences to this. Altering the timeline, can cause catastrophic repercussions. If finding your true love can cause such acts would you still attempt to do so?_

_If you sit there and contemplate these results, what is more important? Being happy again and whole? Or making sure nothing will change?_

_Everything has consequences._

_Beware as this story will tell, of a man who found and lost his happiness, and what he went through to get it back. Nothing short of a miracle caused this story to end peacefully._

_Read and be mindful, this is only the beginning. Where this story takes you is anybody's guess? Follow this tale of Doctor Daniel Jackson and his search for his true love._

* * *

**Okay, what did you think about the beginning? Any good? Would you like me to continue?**

**If you are truly interested let me know, by reviewing. Also the next chapter will be up later this evening, possibly two!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Remembering Death and a Proposal

**Here is the next chapter! Happy reading! Remember to please review at the end of this chapter! :D**

* * *

It had been a month since it happened, but just yesterday for him.

He played the image every day, yearning for something different. He replayed the scene hoping for a chance to save her. He tried to reach her, but she was unreachable. He tried everything, but to no avail.

It was just like his parents. Since his parents' death, he blamed himself. He had replayed the event in his head, trying to come up with some solution to this tragedy.

He sat up in bed and felt fresh tears on his face. He placed his head in his hands, as he pulled his knees up, and sat against the headboard. This night was like the other nights, the same dream plagued him. Every night he woke up drenched in sweat and tears falling down his face. He couldn't save her.

It happened a month ago.

"_Daniel, how long are you going to be?" Vala asked, collapsing against a fallen pillar._

"_It will take as long as it takes." He replied, with a smile._

_Vala huffed. "Well, it certainly has taken a long time. We've been here for over a month."_

"_Tired, already, Vala" Daniel teased._

_Vala rolled her eyes, as she stood up. "Darling, you know I love you, but this is ridiculous."_

_Daniel chuckled. "I thought you wanted to get away for a while."_

_Vala smiled as she wrapped her arms around his chest, and laid her head on his shoulder. "I did, darling, but this is not what I had in mind." She whispered, as she kissed him on the cheek._

It started off the same every night. There were some ruins that needed to be translated, and Daniel asked General Landry if he and Vala could go and check it out. They needed some time away, and this seemed the perfect opportunity. Landry agreed, and they went to the planet.

Daniel pulled his head away from his hands, and hit the wall. He turned his head and looked beside him to the empty space. He sighed and shut his eyes in anger. He envisioned her face next to him. Her hair sprawled around her head, a smile on her sleeping face.

The pain in his chest grew harder, and his tears came faster. He picked up the pillow and threw it as hard as he could across the room. He sobbed, and sobbed as he continued to think about what happened.

"_Daniel, where are you?" Vala hollered, searching around the ruins._

"_I'm over here, Vala." He answered, looking at a column of words, then to his notebook._

_He heard her scream, and dropped his notebook, and ran to her voice._

"_Vala! Vala, Where are you?" He called out._

"_Daniel," She replied, weakly._

_He found her underneath some fallen rubble. He panicked as he saw blood coming from her mouth._

"_Vala," He replied as he ran to her and dropped on the ground. He took off his jacket and gently placed it underneath her head._

"_I'm going to get you out of her, just hold on." He whispered, as he gently rubbed her head._

_Vala smiled, and closed her eyes._

"_No, don't close your eyes, sweetheart. You need to stay awake." He replied, panicking._

_Vala opened her eyes._

_Daniel tried lifting the column from her waist, but it was too big to move. Tears began to fall from his eyes, as he continued to move it._

"_Daniel, it's no use. Leave me and go call for help." She replied softly, weakly._

_Daniel shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, alone." He stated._

_Vala smiled. "You can't lift this by yourself. You need help. Go call for help. I'll be alright until you get back."_

_Daniel nodded in defeat, and bent down. He traced her face, and gently kissed her on the lips._

"_Don't you die on me, Vala Jackson." He replied, sternly._

_Vala smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it, darling." She returned, weakly._

_Daniel smiled, and got up and ran to the gate. He dialed earth, and waited until it was connected to pass the message. It didn't take long before another wormhole was established, and SG-1 with Dr. Lam came through. Daniel led them to where Vala was, and sighed in relief when he noticed she was still alive._

"_Vala, I'm back."_

_Vala smiled. "I know I look horrible. I'll need a day's rest after this." She joked._

_Daniel gave a tearful laugh._

"_Hello, princess, how are you holding up?" Mitchell asked worriedly._

_Vala sighed in pain. "I've been better, but it beats being burned alive."_

"_Vala," Daniel scolded._

_Vala smiled warmly, and then coughed. She gasped for air as they began to move the column off of her._

_Lam examined her and began to quickly administer morphine._

_Vala began to shake in a fit._

_Daniel grasped her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down._

"_What's happening?" He demanded._

_Lam shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She examined more closely, and came back startled. "She's dying."_

_Daniel's anger and fear came to the surface. "You're lying. She was just talking."_

_Lam shook her head. "Daniel, look." She pointed down Vala's body._

_Daniel turned his head and his fear strengthened. Her body was nearly severed in half, and moving the column only heightened her pain and ultimately her death._

"_No!" Daniel screamed and tried to hold onto her, but Vala stopped moving and let out her last breath._

_Sam turned to Teal'c and sobbed into his chest. Mitchell shook his head, and reached for Lam who had nearly collapsed._

_Daniel continued to hold onto his wife, and sobbed. His heart was completely torn. His wife was dead._

Daniel sobbed, reached for the picture next to his bed, and gently stroked her face.

"Oh, Vala, why did you have to die?" He whispered.

He clutched the picture, and watched as his tears fell on her face. He wiped them away and groaned in frustration at another day without her. He missed her laugh, her smile, her warmth, and her kisses.

He didn't even get a chance to tell her he loved her.

He climbed out of bed, and quickly changed into his BDU's. He walked calmly into his office and sat at his desk. He glanced at the clock, and groaned when he realized it was midnight. He only went to bed two hours ago.

He began to work on translations. He was working only a few hours when he came across something which he had to take a second look.

His eyes widened as he read the scroll again, and again.

"This is impossible. This has to be an error." He whispered.

"It's not impossible." A female voice spoke.

Daniel looked up to see Oma standing in front of him.

"Oma?"

She smiled. "Hello, Daniel"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you."

Daniel frowned in anger. "You're a little late, Oma. Vala's dead."

Oma sighed. "I know. I'm truly sorry, but this would not have worked if she had not died."

Daniel's anger skyrocketed. He slammed his fist on the desk and stood up.

"What does that mean? You just waited for her to die, before telling me you could save her!"

Oma nodded. "I'm sorry, really, but the others would not have allowed an intervention without her dying."

Daniel stormed in front of her, his eyes threatening.

Oma knew he couldn't hurt her, but the look in his eyes made her step back.

"Daniel, if you want this to work. You will need to calm down, and listen."

Daniel stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "Go on" He stated.

Oma sighed. "You read the text. Only when a true love dies, can they be saved."

"That makes no sense." Daniel stated, crossing his arms.

"Vala was your true love, wasn't she?"

Daniel lowered his head. "I thought she was."

Oma smiled. "She was and is."

Daniel's head snapped up. "What do you mean is?"

Oma's smile grew. "She is not really dead. You can save her with our help."

Daniel looked at her with disbelief. "How can I save her when she is dead?" He whispered.

Oma stepped forward, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can go back to the beginning and start over. You can get a second chance."

Daniel shook his head. "If I go back to the beginning things will change. There are consequences to time travel."

Oma nodded. "Yes, there are consequences, but I'm offering you the chance to start over. Change your life and hers. Who knows if you change how you met and so on, things could change for the better."

"Why would you even offer this?"

Oma smiled. "You read the parchment. _Only those who are worthy of this can be granted a second chance with their true love._ I know you are worthy of this Daniel. Vala made you whole, and she brought you sunshine. The years you spent with her were wonderful. I know I watched you." She paused with a kind smile. "It broke my heart when she died, but when the council decided that you should be given a second chance to be with her, and alter what has been done; I knew you could be happy again."

Daniel felt tears fall down his face again. "I don't know if I'm willing to risk my happiness at the cost of so many others this will affect."

Oma sighed. "It's your choice, Daniel. I'm just here to let you know you can go back to the day you first met Vala, and change what has been done. I can give you the day to think about it. I will return and ask again. I wish you well, Daniel Jackson." She replied as she stepped back and disappeared, leaving Daniel standing in his office tears pouring down his face, and the proposal looming in his mind.

He turned and closed the door to his office, and sat down on the floor in front of his desk. He leaned his head back and sighed as he began to think about Oma's proposal.

Should he or shouldn't he?

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good? Please let me know what you think. **

**Reviews help me write faster, if you like it let me know.**

**Next Chapter: ****Daniel makes a decision which will change his life. Oma guides him through a meeting, and Vala makes a surprising discovery about her captive.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. A Decision and A Reunion

_Hey guys, I'm so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story so far. This chapter is emotional, and I tried to keep this as clear as I possibly could. I hope you all will still enjoy this story._

_Remember to review at the end. :D_

* * *

Daniel woke up in his office still sitting against door. He rubbed his eyes and felt them burn from crying the night before. He slowly stood up and looked around his office. His back felt stiff from the position he had slept in, and he began to stretch.

"_Darling, you know if you stretched more often you won't get these knots in your back." Vala replied, rubbing his back gently as he lay on their bed._

_Daniel smiled. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't need you to massage my back."_

"_Daniel Jackson, are you flirting with me?"_

"_I can't flirt with my wife?" He asked._

"_Oh, no darling, flirt with me all you want. I like this side of you." Vala whispered seductively in his ear._

_Daniel rolled his eyes and rolled over to grab Vala and pulled her to him. Vala giggled as she tried to get away._

"_You do realize I could get out of this if I wanted to."_

_Daniel nodded. "I know, but," He replied as he rolled them over with him pinning her underneath him. "I wouldn't be able to do this." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled back with a sly smile on his face._

_Vala smiled. "Darling, I'm supposed to be massaging your back."_

_Daniel smiled. "I have another idea, and it involves exercise."_

_Vala laughed. "I think I'm a bad influence, but I'm not complaining."_

Daniel sighed. The memories were getting worse, but it was because of the memories that he made a decision. Walking over to his desk, he picked up the parchment and sighed.

"Have you made your decision?" Oma replied, appearing in front of his desk.

Daniel sighed as he looked up. "I have."

Oma smiled as she waited.

"I have decided to take you up on your offer. I want to go back, regardless of the consequences." Daniel stated.

Oma smiled again. "Very well, Daniel. I should warn you, Vala won't know you. I'm sending you back to your first meeting. You can change the past, but I can't promise you what will happen."

Daniel nodded. "I know. I just want to see her again, and start over. I want to make things right. I want to hold her, see her smile, and look into her blue eyes again." Daniel drifted off.

Oma stepped forward. "Well, you will get your chance. I should tell you, when you are sent back…"

"I can't tell her the future." Daniel interjected.

Oma shook her head. "On the contrary, you can tell her, because after you arrive one kiss and she will remember everything."

"Why do I feel like I stepped into a fairytale?" Daniel murmured.

Oma laughed. "Who do you think came up with those fairytales to begin with?" She asked.

Daniel looked at her curiously. "You did?" He asked.

Oma nodded. "We all believed in happily ever after at one time. It gave us hope. We set in motion the ideas, and the writers, like Grimm and Anderson, wrote them down. All of the fairytales are based on real life."

"Now you are affecting my life." Daniel stated, crossing his arms.

Oma smiled. "Only when it comes to true love, do we interfere, but it is very rarely. We must hurry, Daniel, we only have a short time before time passes by."

Daniel sighed. "What do I need to do?"

Oma closed her eyes. "Just close your eyes, and relax."

Daniel did as he was told, and waited.

Oma began to speak a foreign language, and Daniel began to feel weak. He began to feel like he was falling. Suddenly he felt straps cutting into his wrists, and his head pounding slightly.

He opened his eyes, and looked around him. He was on the Prometheus, and strapped to a chair. He smiled as he turned and looked to his left. There stood Vala in a Kull warrior suit.

His heart began to pound in his chest as he cleared his throat.

"Um…hello" He strained. He swallowed hard, and realized she wasn't paying any attention to him.

He took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you where the rest of the crew is?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. Vala would never kill anyone or hurt anyone, not too bad at least.

She turned around. "I transported them onto the Alkesh." Her voice came through the suit.

Daniel smiled. "Why didn't you transport me? I don't know anything about this ship."

She began to walk towards him.

He smiled at what she was about to say.

"But you are very attractive." She said, seductively.

Daniel let out a laugh at her voice. He stopped as he looked at her, still in the suit. He raised his eyebrows.

"I really don't think you're my type." He stated, remembering how this went the first time.

She reached up and began to pull off her helmet. Daniel held his breath as he prepared to gaze upon the face of his true love.

Daniel felt his heart constrict at the sight of her smile as her helmet came completely off.

"Vala" He whispered, but she heard him.

She looked at him curiously, and stepped forward.

"How do you know my name? Have we met?" She asked, eyeing him carefully.

Daniel continued to look at her, as she stepped forward.

"Perhaps you should take off that suit before you come any closer." He stated with a nod to her outfit.

Vala smirked. "You have an interest in getting my clothes off, do you?" She whispered.

Daniel groaned inwardly. "You have no idea." He whispered.

Vala laughed. "I don't know who you are, but don't think flattery is going to stop me from getting what I want, even if you are handsome." She replied, walking back and beginning to take off her suit.

"Well, you are wasting your time with me; I don't know anything about this ship." Daniel stated, with a slight smile on his face, how he missed these flirting sessions with Vala.

Vala smiled, a teasing glee in her eye, as she finished taking off the armor. Daniel's eyes were glued to her body. He gazed at the skin tight leotard Vala was wearing, and he felt a pain run through him at the sight. God, she is beautiful!

Vala turned around, and again approached him. "Is this better?" She asked, holding her arms out.

Daniel closed his eyes, and gave a slow nod.

She came up to him and sat on his lap. Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Vala smiled at the reaction. "I know that look, sir."

"My name is…"

"I don't care what your name is. I just need to know how to send a long range transmission."

Daniel closed his eyes again. This wasn't going very well. He had to tell her, but when could he. He opened his eyes and gazed into her blue eyes.

Vala found herself looking into his eyes as if entranced. She couldn't turn away from his pure blue eyes. She felt herself being drawn towards him, so she leaned forward. She didn't why she was doing this, but he seemed so familiar, so irresistible, and so wonderful. She touched his face gingerly, and it felt so familiar and soft. She continued to lean forward, and carefully put her lips onto his.

Suddenly memories flooded her mind, as she continued to kiss Daniel. She pulled back with a start. Tears forming in her eyes, as she looked at him, into his eyes.

"Daniel"

* * *

_Okay, what did you think? Any good? I know this wasn't a very angst chapter, but this is the way I envisioned this story._

_Next Chapter: Vala and Daniel have a heart to heart talk. Something will make an appearance threatening to destory true love._

_Please remember to review. :D_

_Until Next Time..._


	4. Heart to Heart and A New Evil

**Hey gang! I'm so sorry for keeping you hanging for so long, but I had kept getting so much blockage for this story. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Anyway a little warning, there IS a LEMON in this chapter. I felt compelled to write it, and I hope I did okay. I'm not sure if I should change the rating to M or not, let me know what you think.**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

Daniel slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Vala. A smile crept up on his face and joy entered his heart as she whispered his name.

"Vala" He whispered back.

Vala let out a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand. She began to wipe the tears pouring down her face as memory after memory came rushing back.

"Daniel, my Daniel" She whispered as she pulled her hand down from her face and gently caressed his face.

Daniel nodded. "You remember."

Vala nodded. "I remember everything. I remember our first date, our wedding, and even our first night." She stated with a hint of coyness.

Daniel wanted so bad to hold her, but when he tried to move his arms, he found them still strapped to the chair.

"Vala, could you please untie me?"

Vala looked down and laughed. "I don't know I think I like you better tied up." She replied teasingly.

Daniel glared at her, and then rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Vala," He replied sternly.

Vala rolled her eyes, and began to remove the restraints. Once they were removed, Daniel quickly wrapped his arms around Vala tightly and began to sob into her shoulder.

Vala wrapped her arms around his neck in return and gently stroked his hair. As she listened to him sob, her heart broke at the thought of her Daniel in so much pain.

"Daniel, it's alright. It's going to be alright." She whispered soothingly, eyes filling with tears and a small smile on her face.

Daniel nodded, but continued to hold her close.

They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity, but neither of them minded. They had found each other at last and neither one of them was even willing to let go.

Eventually Daniel's sobs quieted and he pulled back to look at Vala. How he had missed her, and now she was here sitting in his lap with the most beautiful smile he ever remembered.

"You don't know how much I missed you." Daniel whispered.

Vala sighed at his words. "I missed you too, Daniel."

"How…" Daniel began before Vala placed her finger on his lips to quiet him.

"I don't know how to explain it, Daniel, but even though I didn't know you, I missed you."

Daniel smiled in understanding, but then faded slightly as his eyes began to hold desire. "Vala, you don't know how much I want you right now."

Vala looked at him coyly. "Why is it always the quiet ones who want to take your clothes off?" She whispered seductively.

Daniel laughed, and began feel himself harden at her words. "Considering the fact that I've seen just about everything there is to see."

Vala stroked his face. "I know, darling, I know." She whispered as she leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

It was a light kiss to begin with, but it quickly grew, and soon they were holding each other closer than before. Their mouths moved in synchronization, and they both battled for dominance. Every ounce of longing, misery, and love poured into this kiss. They hands roamed over each other, each one making sure the other were truly there.

Vala pulled back and stood up. Daniel looked at her with desire and love as she pulled him up and led him out of the room.

"If memory serves, there is a bed around here." Vala replied, looking around the hallway.

She squealed with delight as Daniel whisked her up and took her to his quarters. He sauntered over to the bed and gently laid her on top of the covers.

Vala watched in anticipation as Daniel leaned over and looked at her with so much love and longing in his eyes, she shivered with pleasure.

"I love you, Vala." He whispered.

Vala smiled, and whispered back. "I love you too, Daniel."

Daniel smiled as he leaned down and began telling her in actions, after all actions speak louder than words.

Daniel was drawing circles on Vala's bare back when she awoke a few hours later.

"Mmm" She murmured snuggling deeper in Daniel's embrace. "I've missed this." She whispered, kissing him on his bare chest.

Daniel shivered as her lips connected with his bare skin. "So have I." He whispered breathlessly.

Vala propped herself on her elbow, and looked down at Daniel with love pouring out of her eyes. He reached up and gently brushed her tangled hair away from her face.

"What now, Daniel?" She asked worriedly, drawing circles on his chest.

Daniel sighed, and grasped her hand. "I don't know, Vala. No one else knows about this, and I don't think they are going to believe that we are from the future." Daniel answered looking at her lovingly.

Vala nodded. "Hammond and the others have probably begun to wake up, and are probably trying to find a way to get back on board." She replied, with a shiver as Daniel drew circles on her hand.

Daniel nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do, Daniel?" She whispered, fear in her eyes and voice.

Daniel brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles lightly. "I'm not sure yet." He answered, looking at her hand and then into her grey eyes. "All I know is I'm not losing you again. I will do whatever I can to make sure of that." He stated fervently.

Vala shivered at the look of determination on his face. "What happened after…?" She drifted out, not sure on how to finish the question.

Daniel's eyes shadowed over her face, and revealed the past pain.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." She stated, shaking her head, not wanting her Daniel to be hurt anymore.

Daniel shook his head, and began to sit up, pulling her with him. He paused for a minute, but with a glance to her face he began.

"After I lost you, I withdrew into my work. I had lost people before, Vala, but you were different. I felt so lost after you died. The only thing that got me through was my work." He added, grasping her hands in his, and rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

Vala sighed, and closed her eyes at the sound of the pain reflecting in his voice.

"Is that how you found the passage?" She whispered, opening her eyes and locking them with his.

Daniel nodded. "I couldn't believe it to begin with until Oma showed up and told me it was possible. She told me that I would have to decide if I wanted to save you or keep the timeline straight."

Vala gasped. "You changed the timeline?! Daniel, the consequences…"

"Are horrible." He finished for her. "I know that Vala, but I wanted you. You were more important."

Vala blushed, but her argument remained. "Daniel, I'm flattered, and grateful, but this is time you're messing with. You know how dangerous this is." She stated, with worry.

Daniel nodded. "I know, Vala, but I didn't care. All I could think about was getting back to you. Oma told me there would be some trials, but if I stayed true to you, we could survive them."

Vala smiled, but was still unsure.

"Would you have taken this chance if it had been me?" Daniel asked, already knowing the answer.

Vala glared at him. "How could you ask that? Of course I would. I love you, Daniel Jackson." She stated firmly.

"Then how could you berate me?" He asked, raising his brows in question.

"I don't know what that word means, but you are supposed to be the level head between the two of us, not the spontaneous one." She stated, waving her hands, which she had freed moments before.

"Vala," He replied, grasping her bare shoulders. "I couldn't lose you. You said you would take the chance if it were me, I did it for you. We made that vow when we married."

Vala sighed in remembrance, and realized it was pointless to argue with him on this subject. It had already been done, and now there was nothing that could be done to take it back.

She watched as his eyes moved down to her bare breasts, and darken with desire as she smiled and took a deep breath thrusting them forward.

"Vala…" He stammered, already feeling himself grow hard at the sight.

Vala leaned forward, deliberately brushing her breasts on his bare chest, and gently brushed her lips across his.

"We should get dressed, and wait for Hammond to get here." Vala suggested, with playful voice, moaning as Daniel's callused hand moved to her breasts and began to massage them seductively. His lips, on the other hand, had captured hers more fervently.

He pulled back, only an inch, and whispered, "Screw Hammond. I want you." He captured her lips once again.

Vala giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Very quickly he pushed her fully on the bed, and moved his lips down her throat all the way to her breasts. Vala moaned and arched back, as Daniel gently sucked on her breast fully.

"Daniel" She moaned out, grasping his hair with one hand, and the bed sheets with the other.

Daniel chuckled, and Vala shivered as the sound reflected on her skin sending sweet sensations through her body.

He moved lower, and lower, until Vala let out a loud moan, almost a scream as Daniel found his prize and her treasure.

She climbed to new heights as he continued to play with her inner thighs. She reached her climax, but knew it was not over. Not yet.

Daniel slowly came back up her body, and smiled as he witnessed her eyes grow dark, almost black with desire from coming down from her climax.

Vala pushed him over, and smiled as she leaned over lightly brushing her breasts across his chest. He shivered as she began licking his throat and lightly nipping him with her teeth, and replacing it with a slight suck. She moved down to his chest and gently sucked on his nipples.

She smiled as he gave her the same reaction she had given him. She moved down further and further, until she reached his treasure, and this time she showed no mercy.

Taking her tongue, she showed him new heights that he had never been before, and he loved it. She sucked, licked, and more until he let out a groan of satisfaction as he went up and finally crashed.

Vala laughed and stroked him, until he was calm. Daniel sat up and pulled her to him. She moved her legs to either side of him, and felt him harden once more. Pulling her tighter, Daniel felt himself go inside of her, and groaned as he did, and she began rock slowly on him.

Daniel buried his face in her throat as she continued rocking, taking him deeper and deeper inside. Vala copied the gesture, and felt him rubbing her special place, and moaned as he continued to rub that spot.

"Oh, God, Vala." Daniel shouted, as the feeling of completion kept coming at him in waves.

"Oh, Daniel." Vala returned as she felt the same feeling.

They came at the same time, as Daniel pushed, and Vala rocked. Afterward, they just held each other, not wanting to move from their position.

"Daniel," She whispered, softly kissing him all over his face.

"Hmmm" He responded, kissing her too.

"I love you." She whispered, pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

Daniel softly kissed her lips, and smiled. "I love you too."

Vala wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, and gasped as she felt him still inside her.

As if sensing her question, Daniel nodded. "We are still joined."

"Hammond's probably back now." Vala whispered, trying not to think about still being connected to her love.

"Yep, probably." Daniel replied, holding her tight.

"We should get dressed." She whispered, as she kissed his neck.

"Yep, probably should." Daniel answered, kissing her neck.

"I mean now, Daniel." Vala replied sternly, sucking his neck.

"I know." He answered, sucking her neck.

"Stop copying me, and let me get dressed." She scolded, pulling back with a fake glare.

Daniel smirked. "You started it."

Vala glared at him, for real. "How did I start it?" She demanded.

Daniel stroked her face, and gently pushed her off him, groaning as the feeling of being separated hit him once again.

"Because you're so damn beautiful, that's why." He ground out, as Vala stood up.

Vala smiled, and leaned forward and gave him a quick peck. "Well you are just as handsome, so we're both guilty, darling."

Daniel sighed and stood up.

"Can I borrow some clothes darling?" Vala asked sweetly, watching him reluctantly getting dressed.

Daniel nodded, moved to the dresser, and pulled out a black shirt along with a pair of dark blue pants.

"Not that I'm complaining about the wardrobe, but I don't think I can fit in these pants." Vala stated, lifting the pants to her waist.

Daniel rolled his eyes, and found a belt. He handed her the belt and watched as she dressed in the baggy pants, but he found she looked rather attractive in them.

He shook his head, and led her out of the room.

_This is going to be fun._ Daniel thought, as they went in search of Hammond, who no doubt would want an explanation.

_Oh, this is going to be a pip. _Daniel again thought, glancing at his beloved wife, who sent him a smile.

**~Somewhere else in the galaxy~**

"At last someone used the spell. I have found my aide." A dark creature snarled in the darkness, looking in the monitor at a sandy haired man and a dark haired vixen.

"He is the perfect mate for her, and she is the perfect mate for me." The creature laughed at the plan.

"True love will finally be defeated, and I will have my revenge!"

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**Now the real plot begins with this tale, and I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Next Chapter: An explanation to Hammond and the team; Oma warns Daniel and Vala of the creature.**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Explanations and Old Acquantices

**Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this! I have not forgotten about you, I promise. I just got a little stalled with this story!**

**If you noticed, I changed this story to M, because it may get a little more graphic as the story progresses, and I want to be prepared.**

**Thanks for those of you who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! You guys are awesome!**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

Daniel held her hand tightly in his, and swallowed hard as he waited for Hammond and the others to beam aboard.

"Darling, are you okay?" Vala asked, looking up at her husband.

Daniel glanced down at her and gave a small smile. "I'm just worried." He whispered, touching her face with his free hand.

"I'm sure Hammond will understand." Vala replied, touching his face with her free hand.

Daniel only gave a curt nod, but didn't say a word.

"You don't think he will understand do you?" She asked, worry etching her face.

Daniel shrugged, and sighed. "This is going to be pretty wild to him, Vala." He replied, glancing at her.

"Even wilder than telling him about going to a parallel universe?" She asked, with an encouraging smile.

Daniel smirked and looked at her lovingly. "I think this beats going to a parallel universe." He whispered, touching her face again.

Vala smiled, and leaned into his hand. "What will they do with me?" She asked her eyes filled with worry.

Daniel sighed. "I don't know, but I hope they don't keep you away. I don't think I could take being away from you." He replied, sternly.

Vala shook her head. "I can't either." She returned, wrapping her arms around him, and held him tight.

Daniel returned the hug, and rubbed her back, lovingly.

Vala sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Daniel?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He asked, pulling back to look at her.

Vala looked down at his chest, and then back up at him. "What if they refuse to accept us?" She asked, lifting her eyes to his.

"Then we'll have to disappear." He replied, adamantly.

Vala's eyes widened. "You would leave your home, your friends, your family?" She asked, shaking her head.

Daniel nodded. "If it means being with you, I will leave them behind." He replied, touching her hair. "I just know that I can't live without you, not again." He added, leaning down and gently kissed her lips.

He pulled back, and wrapped her tightly in his embrace, as the rings activated in front of them.

Vala held him tight as Hammond, and a few others, including Walter, appeared in the rings.

Hammond stepped up and looked at her before looking at Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson, is this the woman who left us on that ship?" He asked, pointing at Vala, and then dropped his hand.

Daniel nodded, and sighed. "General Hammond, this is Vala Mal Doran." He introduced, as he pulled her tighter to him.

Hammond studied their body language carefully, and then his eyes widened at Daniel's next words.

"She's my wife."

"Your what?" Hammond asked in a near shout.

Vala looked at Daniel and then back at the General.

Daniel nodded, and then motioned to the General. "There is a lot to explain, we might need to go somewhere else." He replied, moving his head towards the hallway.

Hammond nodded, and led the way out of the room into the conference room.

"This is going to be one hell of an explanation." Hammond replied, sitting down in a chair.

Daniel sat down in a chair across from Hammond, and pulled Vala down in a chair beside him.

"Before I tell you everything, I should tell you, that Vala is my wife, and I will stand by her, no matter what." He began with a serious expression.

Hammond nodded, but didn't say a word.

Daniel took a deep breathe, and glanced at Vala, who sent him a reassuring smile. "I'm not the Daniel you know, General. I'm from the future." He replied, studying Hammond carefully.

Hammond narrowed his eyes. "The future?" He asked, glancing at Daniel then Vala.

Daniel nodded. "I'm from four years in the future to be exact." He explained.

"Then how, may I ask did you come here?" Hammond asked, calmly.

Daniel took another deep breathe, and began his tale. He explained in detail the events that led him to the position he was in now, and how he had chosen to come back because he loved Vala more than anything. He then began to explain how Vala remembered everything from the past, though he was unsure how she could, unless it was the work of the Ancients, who sent him back.

Hammond listened intently, and studied Daniel's mannerisms. He noted how Daniel, never let go of Vala's hand as he talked, which was unusual because Daniel always used both hands to talk. He also noticed that Vala leaned into Daniel, seeming to be afraid of being taken away from him at any moment.

His brow furrowed as he considered the possibility that Daniel was telling the truth. Maybe he was telling the truth, but he needed to be sure. There were certain procedures that had to be done, before he could or would believe this man sitting in front of him.

He could tell that Daniel, and this Vala, were in love. They were attentive, when Daniel wasn't talking, and always held each other close, like they were making sure the other was there.

Again he could not be too careful, taking a deep breathe he looked at the both of them.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson. As much as I want to believe you, without any proof, or an exam I can't believe this story in its entirety." Hammond replied, calmly and regrettably.

Daniel nodded, and clutched Vala's hand tighter. "I understand, General. Will you be putting us in the barracks?" He asked, regretting his words.

Hammond shook his head. "No, I don't think that will be necessary, Dr. I'll confine you in your quarters, and Vala will be placed in the barracks." He replied, standing up.

Daniel stood up. "With all do respect sir, may I request that my wife remain in the quarters with me." He asked, glancing at Vala.

Hammond sighed, and then gave a nod. "Request granted, Dr." He replied, as he turned to walk out of the room. "I'll send some men to escort you." He added, as he walked on.

Daniel sighed as Hammond disappeared down the hall.

"Well, that part is over." Vala replied, standing up beside him.

Daniel nodded. "Now we have to convince the entire SGC." He replied, lifting his left hand and pinched his nose in frustration.

Vala nodded. "How hard can that be?" She asked, with a shrug.

Daniel glared at her, and sighed. "Very." He answered, quietly.

**~Across the Galaxy~**

The creature growled and ribbed the tapestries lining the long forgotten temple. He turned to the orb in the center, and frowned at the images projecting inside.

"Master," A short, balding man replied, with his hands nervously shaking in front of him.

For centuries, the people of the modest planet, deep within the galaxy had awaited their master's return, and now that it had arrived they were frightened, but still maintained their loyalty.

He sneered at the pitiful excuse for a human, and approached. His newly acquired cloak covered his entire body, and he had draped a black sash around his mouth and nose. Only his steely eyes were visible to the man, and that terrified the man.

"Let the people know, the vessel will arrive soon, and with the vessel, so will the incubator." He snarled.

The man's body shook, but he nodded his head. "As you wish, my lord." He replied his voice shaking.

He bowed at his lord, and ran out of the room with a speed, the creature had to laugh.

"Such a puny race, it's unfortunate I have to use them to rule the galaxy." He replied, approaching the orb.

"They have their advantages." Oma replied, appearing in the room.

He moved his head to look at her, and smiled beneath the sash. "Oma de Sal." He replied, stepping towards her. "It's been too long, my love."

Oma shuddered. "I'm not your love, not anymore." She stated, her eyes narrowed with intent.

He shrugged. "You can keep telling yourself that, Oma." He replied, stopping two feet in front of her. "But we both know the truth, don't we?" He whispered.

"How's your face, Chernobog?" She asked with a quirk in her voice.

His eyes flashed, and he ripped the sash from his face. "You tell me!" He shouted in her face.

Oma's eyes softened. "It was not my place to oppose your punishment." She replied, her voice soft.

He scowled. "Is it fair for me to be punished for believing in true love?" He asked, his eyes flashing silver.

Oma shook her head. "You tried to destroy true love. That was why you were punished." She stated her voice strong.

He scoffed. "Minor details, Oma." He shrugged, but glanced back at her. "What are you really doing here?" He asked, coming within an inch of her.

She swallowed nervously, and took a step back. "I came to warn you to stay away from Daniel Jackson and Vala Jackson." She replied, her voice shaking.

He shook his head. "Now you know that is impossible, love." He replied, stepping closer. "You Ancients cast the spell on me, and I must fulfill it, and if that means destroying their love, then so be it." He replied, turning away from her.

"Their love is pure, Chernobog. You will never destroy it." She shouted at his back.

He whirled around, his eyes turning silver once again, in anger. "Any love can be destroyed, Oma. Ours was." He stated, turning his back to her once more.

Oma shook her head. "No it wasn't, Chernobog." She whispered, disappearing in a flash of light.

He gripped the table with the orb, and sighed. _Love is destructible_, he thought. _That's why it must be destroyed._ He added in his mind.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I put a little twist in here. I hope you approve! Now, I'm not making any promises on the quickness of updates, but I will do my best to get them up as quick as I can!**

**Will the SGC and the government believe Daniel and Vala? Will the team? What is Chernobog planning? What is his relationship with Oma? All will be answered soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. News and Lost Loves

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm back! Thankfully! I know this chapter if short, but I got stuck on what to put in it. I hope you like it anyway.**

**Thanks to you all who have stuck with me, reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! I'm so thankful to you all!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

"Vala, you need to quit pacing." Daniel remarked, sitting on the bed.

Vala whirled around, and dropped her hand from her mouth. She sent him a soft glare, and then approached him.

"How can I? I'm worried, Daniel." She replied, stopping between his legs.

"I know you are, Vala, and so am I." He returned, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking up at her.

Vala smiled, and bent down to touch her lips with his. "I love you so much, Daniel." She whispered for what seemed like the millionth time today. Not that he was complaining. He loved hearing her say those words, especially after months without her.

"I know." He returned, raising his right hand to her face to stroke it gently.

"When we get back home, what's going to happen?" She asked, her blue-grey eyes looking into his blues.

Daniel sighed. "Well, if I know Jack, it'll take some major convincing for him to believe our story. Sam will be a little skeptical. Teal'c will probably believe us." He replied, moving his eyebrows up with a hopeful look.

"What about your government?" She asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Daniel sighed again, and dropped his head. "They might not believe us. They will probably think we have been taken under the influence of an alien device." He stated, raising his head, and his arms tightening around her waist.

Vala groaned, and sat in his lap. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" She whispered, touching his face softly with her left hand.

Daniel shrugged, and gazed into her eyes. "I don't know." He replied, lifting his left hand to caress her face. "I do know that no matter what, I'm not losing you again." He stated, passionately.

Vala smiled, and nodded. "I'm not losing you either." She whispered, closing the distance between them.

Daniel smiled as her lips landed on his. Slowly his mouth opened, and began to caress her mouth. She moaned at the sensation and pushed her body closer to him.

He felt himself harden at her actions, and his body began to burn with desire.

He pulled back, much to his body's protest, and the look on his wife's face made him smile.

"Vala, as much as I want to make love to you, I don't think now is the best time." He replied, lightly kissing her lips.

She sighed against his lips. "Well, why not, Daniel?" She whispered, opening her eyes to look into his. "You are my husband, aren't you?" She asked, watching him carefully.

He nodded.

"Then what is the problem?" She asked, kissing his cheek, and moving her lips down his neck.

Daniel clamped his eyes shut, and sighed. "I guess there is no problem." He whispered, grasping her tightly and flipping her on the bed.

Vala smiled as she looked up at him, and ran her fingers through his hair. No words needed to be spoken between them, and they were very content with that. Daniel lowered his face to hers, and gently kissed her lips.

With breathless tenderness, Daniel removed her clothing as she removed his. As he slowly entered her, he couldn't believe how much he missed the feeling of her surrounding him. As he moved in and out of her, hitting her special spot, and watching her with so much love in his eyes, he forgot about their predicament. All he cared about was her. His wife. The woman who had become his lover, friend, and companion, after three years.

Vala clawed at his back, as he softly pushed inside of her. She loved the feeling of him inside of her, and she loved the way he kissed her as he moved within her, and the way his hands moved up and down her body, taking her higher than she had ever been.

She moaned as he began to speed up his penetrations, and wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him deeper inside of her.

She arched her back, her hips, and her neck as she felt him coming closer to completion. A few seconds later, she watched the colors surround her, and her body becoming lighter as if she was flying.

As Daniel collapsed on top of her, she wrapped her arms around him, and enjoyed this moment. She was with her husband, the man who understood her better than anyone, who believed in her when no one else would. The man who loved her through everything, who came back in time to be with her. She loved him, and she would do whatever it takes to make sure she would never be separated from him again.

**~Bridge~**

"He's what?!" Jack yelled over the com.

Hammond nodded, and then shook his head. "That is what he said, Jack. He's married to this woman." He answered.

Jack ran his hand over his face. "I thought I had taken that aspirin this morning." He muttered, shaking his head. "What else did he say?" He asked, knowing he wasn't going to like it.

Hammond gave a silent laugh, and turned his head. "He said he is from the future, and so is she." He added with a light smile.

Jack groaned, and grimaced. "Why does this always happen to me?" He replied, more to himself. "Did he say why he came back?" He asked, his voice sounding irritated and tired.

Hammond nodded. "He said he came back to be with her. Apparently, in the future, she died, and Dr. Jackson didn't want to live without her." He explained, calmly.

Jack scoffed. "Leave it to Daniel." He muttered.

"He also said the ancients are the ones who sent him back." He added with a smile.

"Oh, great, more good news." Jack replied, rolling his eyes. "I thought they never interfered with us lowers." He replied, using quotations with his fingers as he spoke.

Hammond shrugged. "According to Dr. Jackson, they interfered because of his love for Vala, now I'll let him explain that to you, but he said they are the ones who brought him here, along with Vala, something about true love." He explained, shaking his head.

Jack gave a slow nod. "Of, course it was." He replied, as he sighed. "Alright," He began after a moment. "I'll talk to him when you get back." He added, shaking his head.

Hammond nodded.

"He had to wait until you left before he pulled this stunt didn't he?" Jack asked, pointing to the screen.

Hammond chuckled. "Oh, come on Jack, you know you love it." He replied, with another laugh.

Jack shook his head. "Why do you think I've got grey hair, George?" He asked, pointing to his head.

Hammond chuckled at the remark. "You already had the hair before you got the job." He replied, as matter-of-factly.

Jack moved his eyes up and down, and pursed his lips. "That's beside the point." He replied, putting his hands into his pants.

"We should be arriving in six hours, Jack." Hammond replied, after he laughed once more.

Jack nodded, and closed his eyes. "I'll be waiting." He replied, sorrowfully. "Are you sure you don't want to handle this one?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

Hammond shook his head, and laughed. "No way, Jack, this one is all yours. I still have a few hairs, I'd like to keep." He replied with another laugh.

Jack laughed, and nodded. "Alright, see you in six hours." He finalized, and waited for Hammond to nod before he broke the connection.

**~Ancient City of Kheb~**

Oma picked up a silver medallion, which she had kept hidden from the others. She fingered the outline engraved on the medallion, and couldn't help the smile appear on her face. She remembered when he had made it for her. It was their one year anniversary, and even though it was very trivial, she loved it.

She loved him. She couldn't help it.

He was darkness, but he was still the man who loved her without fail. When the others seem to reject her, he stood by her side. He was the reason she helped others ascend. He was the reason she was who she was.

She was his light. The only hope for his redemption, until he tried to destroy everything they had built. It was her fault he was the way he was. He always said love was a weakness, and yet he loved without provocation. He loved her.

They were happy, until he destroyed it. She couldn't blame him. She couldn't. The others could, but not she. She never would. She loved him too much.

Clutching the medallion closer to her chest, she knew what she had to do. She had to warn the Jackson's. They had to know that their happiness and love was about to be tested. She was going to walk the fine line yet again, but she didn't care. The others didn't care. She needed to do this. Not just for herself, but for him too. If there was a small chance he could be saved, then she would wait for it. She would.

Just like Daniel did, sacrificing the past and future for the love of his wife, she would sacrifice all to be with him. He was her lost love, and she was going to find him again. She had to.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter will be longer than this. I guess you could say it's a little filler until I get back on my feet again. I ask that you all be patient with me. I have not forgotten this story. I'm just a little backed up at the moment with other stories, and life.**

**Coming Soon: How will the team respond to the news? Will Oma tell them the truth? Will Daniel and Vala survive the trials ahead? Continue reading to find out...**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
